<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but we got heart by librarby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475083">but we got heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarby/pseuds/librarby'>librarby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Meet-Cute, based off my one summer's experience at an espresso bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarby/pseuds/librarby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have a nice day–” Melanie's eyes drop to the front of her apron, squinting a little until she finds her nametag. “Georgie.”<br/><em>Melanie King just said her name.</em></p><p>[title from anna sun by walk the moon]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgie Barker &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. we could be faces in the crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there are so many jonmartin focused coffee shop AUs so i thought our girls deserved one where they were in the spotlight!</p><p>[chapter title from i don't know why by imagine dragons]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Georgie drops a wet washcloth onto the counter, wiping away the stray crumbs that had accumulated during the morning rush. To her right, her coworker (and amicable ex-boyfriend) Jon is doing the same to the espresso machine. It hisses at him and he clicks his tongue at it like it’s a petulant child.</p><p>“One day, Simon will actually listen to us and replace that thing.” Georgie says, dropping the cloth into the bucket with all the other used ones. </p><p>“I highly doubt that.” Jon says, his eyes squinting like they always do when he’s taking something she’s said much too seriously. “He didn’t listen when we told him the sink was broken, why should he listen when we complain about this infuriating thing?” </p><p>Georgie almost laughs out loud, remembering the panic that had ensued when the sink’s nozzle had finally broken, spraying water everywhere during one of their peak lunchtime hours. It hadn’t been funny at the time (especially when she had to work the rest of the shift soaking wet), but sometimes Georgie would play the security footage on the shop’s single TV during down times and it never failed to make Jon laugh. </p><p>Simon, their boss, was an...interesting person. He’d inherited a ton of money passed down through the generations of the Fairchild family and decided (for whatever reason) to open a few coffee shops with it. He had no real grasp on, well, anything really, so the Electric Owl was mostly run by his adopted son. Mike was a little more in touch with the workers, but sometimes Georgie couldn’t help but feel like her and Jon were the only ones keeping the place together. </p><p>“Better watch it, that thing might start spraying hot steam at you in retaliation.” She warns, going around the front of the display case with a spray bottle and a paper towel. Jon looks alarmed for a moment, eyes widening as he looks over at the espresso machine, but the look disappears when he glances back to see her wide grin. </p><p>“You’re teasing me.” He says, frowning. </p><p>She buffs out a couple sets of child’s fingerprints on the glass. “Yes, I am.” </p><p>He frowns harder and is about to make a snarky comment back when the bell on the door rings, announcing a customer. </p><p>“Good morning.” Georgie says automatically, turning as she speaks. </p><p>No way. No <em> fucking </em>way.</p><p>Walking up to the counter is Melanie King, host of the Ghost Hunt UK YouTube channel (and Georgie’s entire reason for starting her podcast). </p><p>She’s smaller in person, skinny and dressed in an oversized shirt that only accentuates that fact. There’s a bright green streak in her hair and she has the brightest blue eyes that Georgie has ever seen. </p><p>She smiles and Georgie nearly drops the spray bottle. </p><p>Jon seems unaffected by Melanie’s absolutely gorgeous aura and moves to the front of the register. “Welcome to Electric Owl, what can we get started for you?” </p><p>“Hm.” Melanie says, staring up at the chalkboard menu above them. Georgie quickly finishes her task and rushes back behind the counter, turning the sink knob <em> very </em>carefully when she goes to wash her hands. </p><p>Across the counter, Melanie has pulled out a pair of glasses and is squinting at the board with them on. She never wore glasses, at least not in her videos. They’re big and round and make Georgie’s heart skip. </p><p>Jon taps his fingers against the counter, looking at his watch. Georgie suppresses the urge to smack him. She knows he’s just waiting for his Prince Charming to walk through the doors like he does every Wednesday at 11, but Melanie (god, <em> Melanie King </em>) doesn’t know that. </p><p>Melanie frowns at him but pulls out her wallet. “One caramel cappuccino. Medium, please.” </p><p>Jon starts scribbling the order onto the cup then looks up. “A name for the order?”</p><p>(Only Jon Sims would ask for a name when there wasn’t anyone else in the shop.)</p><p>Melanie seems unperturbed, giving her name while slipping her glasses back into her purse. Georgie practically snatches the cup from his hand and sets to work.</p><p>The coffee shop was honestly meant to be a temporary thing. She’d applied around the same time she’d started her podcast, wanting some extra money to support her where advertisements couldn’t. Then she’d discovered that her weird college ex had grown into an even weirder man and also worked at the Electric Owl. After two stilted shifts together, they fell back into the same banter that she found she missed terribly. </p><p>The shop is small enough that people started recognizing her after a while, and she began putting faces to orders (though for the life of her she could never properly identify Nikola, despite her coming twice a week). Her podcast was doing fairly well, but still not quite enough to fully support her, but she also found that she didn’t really want to leave.</p><p>It’s calming and methodical, making drinks. Georgie almost goes on autopilot, loading the portafilter into the espresso machine then opening the fridge to get milk as she waits for the shot to pour. </p><p>One espresso shot and some steamed milk later and Georgie is clicking the lid onto the cup. Underneath is a shaky attempt at a heart, drawn into the foam (what? She just wanted to practice her latte art. Sue her). She walks it down to the pickup end of the counter, where Melanie is waiting, looking at her phone.</p><p>“Melanie?” The name feels right in her mouth. She is rewarded when the woman in question looks up and smiles, which sends a shot directly through her heart. </p><p>“Oh, thank you.” She takes the drink from Georgie’s hand, brushing their fingers together just slightly. </p><p>“Uh, careful. It’s hot.” She says, as though Melanie has never had coffee before, <em> come </em> on <em> Georgie, what is wrong with you?  </em></p><p>Melanie laughs in response. It’s a wonderful laugh, soft and bright. “I’ll be careful.” She uses her other hand to drop a few coins in the tip jar. “Have a nice day–” Her eyes drop to the front of her apron, squinting a little until she finds her nametag. “Georgie.” Another smile. </p><p><em> Melanie King just said her name </em>.</p><p>“You too.” Georgie says, much too quickly, and then Melanie is gone, the bell on the door chiming as she leaves. </p><p>Before she can start overanalyzing every second of their conversation, Jon interrupts her train of thought from the other end of the counter. “He’s late, Georgie. He’s <em> never </em>late.” </p><p>Despite not saying his name, Georgie knows exactly who he’s talking about. She glances at the clock. Sure enough, it’s nearly fifteen minutes past 11. </p><p>She pushes down a laugh that’s threatening to bubble from her throat. “I’m sure he’s fine, Jon.” </p><p>Jon huffs, but doesn’t say anything more. </p><p>Georgie unloads the portafilter and smacks it against the rim of the trashcan until the tiny circle of grounds falls inside. She moves on autopilot again, rinsing it out and dropping it into the sanitiser bucket. When she goes to put the milk away, it’s already gone. </p><p>“Oh, thanks, Jon.” </p><p>He doesn’t respond, just taps his fingers against the counter. </p><p>(She decides that now is not the best time to ask if he knows who Melanie King of Ghost Hunt UK is.)</p><p>Then, saving her from a terrible, silent shift, the bell on the door rings and in walks Jon’s Prince (she knows his name is Martin, but it’s much funnier to refer to him that way and see how Jon’s ears turn red). </p><p>“Morning.” Jon’s voice is low, the octave he drops it to whenever he’s trying to act like he has control of a situation. Georgie smiles to herself and stands on her tiptoes to peek over the top of the espresso machine. </p><p>“The usual, Martin?” She asks, before Jon can say something inadvertently rude about his supposed lateness. </p><p>Martin smiles, warm like always. His face is a little red, like he was in a hurry, and his breathing is quick. “Uh, yes, please. Thank you.” </p><p>She sets to work preparing the familiar drink (vanilla latte, almond milk) while Jon rings him up. She mostly tunes out their awkward banter, mostly because she’s not sure she can stand to hear Jon embarrass himself, but does catch Martin saying Jon’s hair looks nice, so at least he’ll be in a good mood for the rest of the shift. </p><p>She hands the coffee over the counter to Martin, who’s staring longingly at the pastries like he always does. “There you go. Have a good day.”</p><p>“Thanks, Georgie.” He says, then his eyes flick over to Jon, who has taken a sudden interest in his nails. “Thanks, uh, thanks Jon.” </p><p>Jon’s head snaps up. “Oh, um. Yes. Quite.” He mutters, looking everywhere but Martin’s face. </p><p>Georgie, for the second time that shift, resists the urge to smack him.</p><p> </p><p>That night, wrapped in a thick blanket with some shitty romcom playing in the background, Georgie pulls up Melanie King’s Twitter account. </p><p>After she scrolls through three times and sees no mentions of ‘coffee’ from the past day, she drops her phone on her nightstand and buries her face in her pillow. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments free me from The Web! im planning to have chapter 2 up this sunday, so subscribe if you'd like to read more<br/>find me on tumblr @ nonbinaryjonsims :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. it’s hard to miss you when you are always on the tip of my tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[chapter title from i’ve been waiting by lil peep and ilovemakonnen ft fall out boy]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melanie King wears glasses. </p><p>Melanie King wears glasses and she drinks cappuccinos (usually caramel, sometimes hazelnut) and she likes blueberry scones. </p><p>Melanie King knows Georgie’s name.</p><p>She’s not as habitual as Martin is, but she has appeared at the Electric Owl enough times that she’s shifted into the ‘Regulars’ category in Georgie’s brain. Jon has been subjected to several lectures on the fame of the Ghost Hunt UK YouTube channel, even though she can practically feel his eyes roll every time she brings it up. </p><p>It’s always nice, days like this when Melanie pops up during a lull and Georgie can strike up a conversation. The shop has a few customers, but they’re all sitting enjoying their drinks and snacks so Georgie has an excuse for chatting as she makes Melanie’s order (it’s a caramel day today). </p><p>“I watched your latest episode last night, the one in the theatre?” She says over the drone of the espresso machine. Jon makes no effort to hide his scoff from where he’s restocking the little rack of gift cards. </p><p>Melanie turns, quirking an eyebrow at him. From here, Georgie can see the tiny slit carved into tail end of her brow. “Not a ghost fan, Jon?” </p><p>
  <em> God, here we go. </em>
</p><p>Jon straightens up. “All due respect, Miss King, but I can’t say I’m a fan of something that doesn’t have a shred of scientific evidence to back it up.” He says in that dry, insufferable voice that he uses when he thinks he's right. </p><p>Melanie opens her mouth to retort but Georgie swiftly clicks the lid on the finished drink and hands it to her. “The episode was good. The bit on the catwalks was creepy.” </p><p>“In a good way?” </p><p>“In a great way.” Georgie speaks more easily to Melanie now, now that all the starstruck energy has faded (she’s still <em> very </em> pretty though, and that does sometimes tie Georgie’s tongue in knots). </p><p>Melanie puts both hands around the drink and the corner of her mouth twitches up. “I’m glad you liked it. The crew was not exactly thrilled that I dragged us up there. I guess they were worried for me.” </p><p>Georgie is about to ask what that means when the bell on the door rings and a group of people walk in, disrupting the quiet of the shop. </p><p>“Sorry,” Melanie glances down at the display case. “I should let you get back to work.” </p><p>“Yeah, probably.” Jon’s already taking the first woman’s order, scribbling onto a cup. “Um, it was nice talking to you! I hope your shoot next week goes well.” </p><p>Melanie looks confused for a moment and Georgie is terrified that she’s overstepped until a flash of recognition bursts in her eyes. “Oh! I forgot I told you about that. I hope so too. You’ll have to tell me what you think of the episode when it comes out.” </p><p>“Georgie.” Jon’s deadpan drags her back to the reality that she is at work and should be, well, working. He’s holding out a cup, which she takes, flashing Melanie an apologetic smile. </p><p>Melanie waves before she steps out the door. Georgie sets to work on a hot chocolate. </p><p>Mike, the closest thing they have to a manager, comes in during the tail end of the shift. Georgie points out the issues with the espresso machine (again) and he tells her he’ll take it up with his father (again). Jon catches her gaze behind his back and makes an exasperated face. She bites down on her lip to avoid laughing while Mike explains something about sales goals. </p><p>Her recording studio is cool and welcoming when she gets home. Her apron and work shirt go in the washing machine and are replaced with leggings and a faded uni t-shirt. A long sigh escapes her when she finally settles into her chair, moving to adjust her microphone. </p><p>Recording takes up the rest of the afternoon. Georgie finds herself in a rhythm and ends up recording an episode extra than she had planned. She’s quite proud, though her joints are protesting this feat when she heads to the kitchen for food. </p><p>The Admiral mews at her from the floor. She scratches the back of his head and he rubs his cheek against her ankle appreciatively. </p><p>“Miss me?” She asks him. “If I can pull another sponsor, then I’ll be home all the time. We can hang out all day. You’d like that, huh?” </p><p>He blinks up at her. The microwave dings. She tears off a piece of her chicken and drops it on the ground for him, getting a loud meow for her trouble. </p><p> </p><p>The new video from Ghost Hunt UK comes out. Georgie watches it and smiles whenever she sees a familiar streak of green hair onscreen. Melanie, however, doesn’t come to the Electric Owl that week. </p><p>Or the next week. </p><p>By the third week, Georgie has resigned herself to never seeing Melanie King again. She’s likely moved or found a new coffee shop or any of a thousand things that add up to no longer being an Electric Owl regular. She doesn’t take it personally. </p><p>Jon, for once, treads carefully around the topic. Georgie, by way of thanks, continues to press about when he’s going to ask Martin for his number or on a date or if he’d prefer a spring wedding. </p><p>“Why would I a–I’m not doing that, Georgie.” Jon turns away, busying himself with restocking cups. The same cups he restocked three minutes ago, that they’ve barely made a dent in. </p><p>“Well, <em> he’s </em> not going to ask you out. Martin’s practically anxiety incarnate.” Georgie says, clicking the lid onto the last cup in a long line of orders. She sets it down in the pick up area. “Sasha!” She calls out, then turns back to Jon before she can see which Sasha is here today (admittedly, the two Sashas are not nearly as hard to keep track of as the two Grahams). </p><p>Jon closes the register drawer with his hip, scribbling onto one of Mike’s new drawer count forms they’re now required to fill out. “Of course he’s not going to, I’m not…” He cuts himself off with a sigh, looking up at Georgie. The circles under his eyes are darker than they were last week and she suddenly notices a circular scar near his hairline that she swears wasn’t there before. “Just forget it.” He finally mutters, disappearing into the back room with the slip. </p><p>The shop is quiet enough that Georgie can hear the music playing over the sounds of customers talking. She sighs, wiping down the counter. Of all the times for Jonathan Sims to show emotions. </p><p>She almost jumps when she notices someone at the register out of the corner of her eye, so consumed by her thoughts that she hadn’t heard the bell on the door. “Be right with you.” She says, rushing to finish and wash her hands. </p><p>Turning back, drying her hands with a paper towel, she is met with Melanie King.</p><p>Even with the large sunglasses taking up most of her face, she is still recognizable from the fading green streak in her hair, which is pulled back in an awful attempt at a ponytail. Her shirt and pants don’t quite match, differing shades of red that make Georgie have to blink after staring too long. She’s fidgeting with what Georgie thinks might be a pocket knife, but it disappears into Melanie’s purse before she can properly see. </p><p>“Oh, Melanie!” Georgie can’t stop the smile that forms on her face. “How are you?”</p><p>Melanie tilts her head back, looking up at the menu. “Fine.” is all she offers before adding “Small caramel cappuccino, please.” </p><p>Georgie stands there staring for probably a few seconds too long, but finally forces herself to pick up a cup, writing the order down. Jon pops back into existence next to her, plucking the cup from between her fingers. </p><p>“Um, will that be all?” she asks, tapping a few buttons on the register. </p><p>Melanie nods, handing over a debit card after hearing the total. It’s green (Melanie’s favorite color–she’d told them once after Jon inquired about her hair). She runs it and hands it back, movements stiff. “Um, Jon will get that out for you soon.” </p><p>“Thanks.” Melanie’s voice is uncharacteristically quiet. Before Georgie can think of a response, she drifts over to the other end of the counter.</p><p>Georgie tries several times to swallow the lump in her throat. Jon doesn’t seem to notice the way that something is clearly wrong with Melanie, just goes about making her drink like everything is fine. </p><p>It feels like hours and like seconds before Jon is setting the cup down in front of Melanie, who has taken the pocket knife back out and is turning it over and over in her hands. Her fingers close around the sleeve of the cup and Georgie needs to act fast. </p><p>“Wait, Melanie.” She blurts out. Melanie looks up in surprise, some flash of emotion finally showing on her face for the first time since entering the shop. Georgie’s heart races, trying to conjure up something to say.</p><p>
  <em> Are you okay? Is something wrong? Why did you disappear? Are you going to disappear again? </em>
</p><p>“Here.” is what she finally settles on, snatching up a little paper bag and sliding a blueberry scone inside. “On the house.” </p><p>Melanie stares at the bag in her outstretched hand. “Georgie.” She says quietly, nearly inaudible over the infuriatingly upbeat song playing on the shop’s sound system. </p><p>Georgie’s heart pounds against her ribcage, like it’s trying to escape. After an eternity, Melanie finally (<em>finally</em>) takes the scone, flashing a little smile, then disappears without another word. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments are my light in The Dark! next chapter is scheduled for this wednesday, so subscribe if you'd like to read more<br/>find me on tumblr @ nonbinaryjonsims :^)</p><p>edit 7/30/20: hey all! i'm dealing w some serious-ish health issues right now so the chapter is (obviously) late, but it will be up as soon as i am feeling better &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i'll be the one who drives you home tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[chapter title from AMBULANCE by my chemical romance]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello all! my migraines have tapered off finally so here is the newest chapter! thank you for your patience and, as thanks and because i can't shut up, this chapter is a bit longer than the previous two :0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her day begins like this: her second phone alarm blaring on her nightstand indicating that she has twenty-five minutes to get to work, the Admiral’s paws pressed directly into her sternum, and a terrible headache already forming behind her eyes. </p><p>After a few choice expletives directed at her alarm and then at herself, Georgie yanks her work shirt over her head and sprints out the door. </p><p>She makes it to the Electric Owl just a few minutes late, huffing a little from her rush. Jon’s already behind the counter, bringing spare change from the back room. She locks the door back up after she enters, moving to the register.</p><p>“There you are.” Jon says, letting her clock in before opening the register drawer and fitting a stack of bills inside. “I was about to text you.” </p><p>“Sorry. I slept through my first alarm.” She moves quickly to start her usual opening duties: pulling chairs down from the tables and making sure the napkin holders are full. “I was up late last night recording.” </p><p>He nods sagely at her, like she’s said something incredibly compelling. “I understand.” </p><p>(She breathes a sigh of relief, knowing she is saved from dealing with passive-aggressive Jon for this shift.)</p><p>They work in comfortable silence for a while, save the music that Jon always turns on immediately upon arrival because he, quote, ‘hates the way an empty room sounds’. Georgie’s humming along to some popular pop song and flipping the sign on the door to say OPEN when Jon speaks up again. </p><p>“So. Melanie.” He leans against the counter as she comes back around the other side. </p><p>“What about her?” Georgie folds her arms. She’d been operating under the assumption that Jon had disregarded Melanie’s visit the day before but apparently she was wrong. </p><p>Jon blinks and straightens back up a little. “Well, I mean...she was here.” He says. “Have you spoken to her?” </p><p>“We’re not, like...friends, Jon. I just watch her show and she comes in sometimes.” She says, then corrects herself, quieter. “Used to come in sometimes.” </p><p>“Well, I mean...you talk about her a lot, so I just assumed.” Jon says. </p><p>“Look, can we not talk about this?” She says. Before Jon can answer, the bell on the door chimes, saving her from that particular conversation as the first few customers enter the shop. Georgie pushes Melanie out of her mind and starts on the first drink (a double espresso shot for Helen).</p><p>Martin shows up at his usual time, greeting them both warmly. Georgie, still fighting her heavy eyelids, barely has the energy to bully Jon, which of course leads to Martin noticing how she's acting quieter than usual and very sweetly asking if she’s okay. </p><p>(She gives him a banana nut muffin and says it’s from Jon, who had retreated to the back room claiming he needed to get change for the register. Martin’s entire face goes red as he stutters out a thank you and drops a crumpled five dollar bill into the tip jar after she refuses to let him pay for it.)</p><p>The shop gets another busy wave in the latter half of their shift. She keeps glancing at the clock, willing her break to come faster as she makes drink after drink in what seems to be a never ending chain. Thanking whatever god is up there that she doesn’t have to be on register dealing with whatever angry middle-aged woman has just started arguing with Jon, she pulls the next cup from the line. </p><p>She almost drops it when she sees the name <em> Melanie</em>, printed neatly as though Jon had taken the time to make his writing legible for once. </p><p>Georgie looks to the side and sure enough, Melanie fucking King is back, leaning against the pickup counter. They make eye contact (Melanie’s not wearing sunglasses this time, just her normal frames) and Melanie’s gaze flicks away for a second. When it returns, she bites her lip and gives Georgie a hesitant but heart-stopping smile.  </p><p>Georgie makes a hazelnut cappuccino. </p><p>She walks down to the pickup counter, staring directly at Melanie, almost afraid if she blinks that she’ll disappear. Luckily, she makes it to the counter successfully without any such thing happening and she sets the drink down carefully. </p><p>“Hi.” Melanie’s voice is quiet and she’s looking down at her hands. “I just wanted to, um, to apologize. I never said thank you for the scone you gave me yesterday, and I…” She trails off, finally meeting Georgie’s eyes. "Thank you."</p><p>“Don't worry about it. I figured you were having a bad day.” Georgie says. She almost pinches herself to be certain this is real but thinks better of it. </p><p>Jon appears next to her, placing a cup down and calling out for a Basira. Before she can brace for a snappy comment about how she should be working, he instead squeezes her shoulder gently and goes back to the register. </p><p>(Georgie tries very hard to beam a thank you directly into his brain.)</p><p>“Yeah.” Melanie’s voice is a little distant as she adjusts her glasses. Her eyes are foggy, the blue color slightly obscured. “Yeah, I was. There’s a lot of stuff going on right now and...it's been hard.”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence before Georgie blurts out “We can talk about it, if you want.” Then a wave of <em> oh god what have you done </em>washes over her and she quickly adds “No, um, no pressure or anything. Just if you wanted someone to listen. Or something.”</p><p>To her surprise, Melanie straightens up and nods. “Actually, yeah.” She says, softly. “I’d like that.” </p><p>Georgie’s heart soars. “Oh! Okay! Um, my break is in, um, thirty minutes?”</p><p>And thus begins the longest half hour of Georgie’s life. She keeps looking at the clock, but then she feels like Jon so she tries her best to stop. Melanie sits at a table close to the counter, looking at her phone and occasionally smiling when they accidentally make eye contact. </p><p>She’s ready to explode by the time she finally clocks out. Jon bumps her elbow when she walks past him and she takes that as encouragement. </p><p>They move to a table in the corner, close enough that Georgie can see if Jon desperately needs her help at any point but far enough away that they have some privacy. Melanie’s hands are closed around her (now empty) coffee cup and are shaking slightly.</p><p>“So.” Georgie says, suddenly feeling the rush of awkwardness at the situation. After all, wasn't she the one who just told Jon earlier that she'd barely known Melanie? Was this weird? Was she being weird? She tries her best to push down the rampant thoughts in her head so she can give Melanie her proper attention. </p><p>“So.” Melanie echoes, then sighs. “So. The, um, my team is...They’re trying to get rid of me. To kick me off Ghost Hunt UK.” </p><p>“What? Seriously?” Of all the things Georgie expected to hear, that was not high on the list in the slightest. After all: “I mean, you’re the one who started the channel, they can’t do that.”  </p><p>“Yes, they can.” She looks over Georgie’s shoulder for a moment before refocusing on her face. “They say it’s because they’re worried about me, but I think they just don’t want the liability.” </p><p>“The liability?”</p><p>The coffee cup in Melanie’s hands crinkles audibly as she digs her fingers into it. After a moment, she seems to realize what she’s doing and takes a deep breath, setting it aside. The sides are dented from the pressure and it barely stays upright. </p><p>“I’m losing my sight.” She says, staring at the table. “I thought I was seeing things when my vision started to go blurry, but,”–another breath–“but I guess it’s going to be gone soon. The doctor said there’s nothing they can do.” </p><p>Georgie bites her lip. “God, Melanie, I’m so sorry.” </p><p>Melanie starts picking at her nails. They’re painted a deep purple color that peels off in little shiny flakes as she speaks. “Andy especially keeps trying to convince me that it’s for the good of the team if I quit.” Her hands freeze in place as a dark expression crosses her face. “We’ve been co-hosts as long as I’ve had this channel and now he wants to get rid of me. I cannot <em> believe </em>–” She cuts herself off when Georgie sits back, alarmed by the sudden white-knuckled fists that Melanie’s hands have made. She pulls away from the table too, looking up at the ceiling and shaking. </p><p>Unsure of what to say, Georgie waits patiently until Melanie’s body stops trembling. She exhales and places her hands against the table, pushing into the surface until it rattles under the pressure. “Sorry.” She mumbles. </p><p>“Don’t apologize. Take your time.” Georgie says in what she hopes is a calming tone. </p><p>A couple more deep breaths and the color has drained back into Melanie’s face. It takes another few moments for Georgie’s heart to stop pounding in her ears. </p><p>Melanie picks her head up and the smile she receives, albeit sad, makes her heart thump in a very different, more pleasant way. “They want me to quit. Yesterday they told me that if I don’t leave of my own accord, they’ll find some other way to get rid of me. I came here after that meeting because I wanted to see <em>someone </em>who actually wants me around.” She removes her glasses and wipes at her eyes. “I mean, I understand where they’re coming from, though. You can’t be a ghost hunter if you can’t <em> see </em>the ghosts.” </p><p>Georgie hands her a napkin. “That doesn’t give them the right to treat you like this, though. You’re a person, not a pair of eyes.”</p><p>Melanie shrugs dismissively. “I can't...I'm just not ready to say goodbye, I suppose. I...I built Ghost Hunt UK myself. Andy joined me early on, and so did Peter, but that channel is <em> mine</em>, you know?” She closes her eyes for a long second. “But the fact that it's ending for me...that’s scary. Scarier than losing my sight.”</p><p>Before she can overthink, Georgie reaches out and takes one of Melanie’s hands. Her palm is soft and her hands are small in Georgie’s own. It feels...right. “I’m really sorry, Melanie.”</p><p>“Thanks, Georgie.” Melanie’s fingers curl around her palm and the pads of her fingers are tiny pinpricks of heat against Georgie's skin. “Honestly, thank you. I...I haven’t really had anyone to talk to about this.” </p><p>“Of course. I’m happy to help.” </p><p>There’s a pause, and then Melanie pulls her hand away (Georgie tries not to frown at the loss). “Um, how much longer do you have in your break?” </p><p>Georgie blinks, then becomes very aware that they have been speaking for a long time. She checks the clock and sees that she’s gone over her break time. “Shit. I need to get back and help Jon. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Melanie shakes her head. “You don’t get to apologize either. I’m the one who intruded on your break.” </p><p>Georgie stands, catching Jon’s eye across the counter where he’s wiping off the register area. He doesn’t smile at her, but he does raise his eyebrows minutely, which is close enough for him. She makes some sort of motion that she hopes indicates that she’ll be right there before turning back to Melanie.</p><p>Without the counter between the two of them, she can now see how much taller she is than Melanie and it fills her chest with warmth. “Georgie?” She asks, hands curling around the straps of her purse. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Um. One, this isn’t really...common knowledge so if you could keep things between us that would be great.” Georgie nods in affirmation and Melanie continues. “And second, do you...Would you ever want to do this again?” Melanie is no longer looking at her, instead staring over her shoulder again. “Like, without the drama and the venting and what else, but, um...like getting drinks or something.” </p><p>Georgie’s mind immediately shuts down. This cannot be happening. This <em> has </em>to be a dream.</p><p>“L-Like a date?” She stammers out.</p><p>A red flush spreads across Melanie's face and it’s the cutest thing Georgie has ever seen. She wants to yank her into a hug and see if her chin can rest on top of Melanie’s head. “Um, yeah. Yeah, like a date.” </p><p>“Yes!” Georgie speaks way too loudly and a patron a table down gives her an odd look. She adjusts her volume. “Yes. Yeah, I’d love that.” </p><p>Melanie grins, a real, genuine smile this time. <em>God, she’d missed that smile.</em> “I would too. Here, let me give you my number.” </p><p>They exchange phones and type in their phone numbers. Georgie saves herself as Georgie Barker, then, after a few seconds of deliberation, adds a green heart emoticon. </p><p>(She smiles even wider when Melanie hands her phone back and sees that she’s done the same with three blue hearts after her own name.)</p><p> </p><p>There’s an order cup waiting for her after she waves goodbye to Melanie and clocks back in.</p><p>“So. How is she?” Jon asks from where he’s adding whipped cream to a different order. </p><p>“She’s doing okay.” Georgie goes for the milk and finds it already on the counter. “Thanks for, um, letting us talk. At the counter and then during my break. Sorry I went over my time a bit.” </p><p>Jon calls out an order for Sasha (which turns out to belong to the Sasha with the glasses) and turns back around, shrugging. “It seemed like she needed it. But you’re welcome.” </p><p>“I owe you my firstborn child.” She jokes, pouring foam into the cup. “Or a round at the pub Friday night, whichever you prefer.” </p><p>Jon snorts. “As tempting as taking your first kid is, I think I'll stick with drinks.” </p><p>“Great. Pub visit it is.” </p><p>It takes ten minutes before Jon’s typical need to know everyone’s business wins out and he starts asking more questions. Georgie keeps things vague, not wanting to invade Melanie’s privacy, explaining that there were some issues with her team. That doesn’t seem to satiate whatever burning thing lives inside Jon, but he quickly switches gears after he’s told about the date. He teases her for a bit but shuts up when she brings up a certain regular. </p><p>Another few quiet minutes go by before Georgie’s imagination (which had been quite busy conjuring up images of Melanie on the other side of a candlelit table) is interrupted by Jon.</p><p>“I don’t understand how you just...gave her your number.” Jon says, his tone of voice making it clear that he’s more musing out loud than actually talking to her. “I mean, I know if Martin–”</p><p>Jon freezes. Georgie stops restocking cups to look over at him, grinning. <em> Finally. </em></p><p>“That’s not what I–He’s not, you know, it’s not like that.” Jon quickly tries to rewrite his words, but Georgie just folds her arms and watches in amusement as he digs himself deeper. </p><p>“I don’t like him. I mean, I do! It’s not...ugh.”</p><p>She pats him on the shoulder and receives a dirty look for it. “Jon, give the man your number or I will.” </p><p>“You wouldn’t.” </p><p>She doesn’t speak, just blinks at him. </p><p>“God. Okay. Fine. Fine!” He grumbles. “You want me to give him my number? I will. I’ll do it.” He pauses, looking away. “Eventually.”</p><p>“You’re hopeless.” </p><p>She gets flipped off for her troubles and laughs as she goes back to restocking cups. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments shield me from The Hunt!<br/>find me on tumblr @ nonbinaryjonsims :^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i never thought i'd see the day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[title from see the day by the altogether]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here is the fourth and final chapter! a big thanks to those of you that have been here since chapter one and those of you that are just finding this fic now :-)<br/>enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Georgie comes into work on Thursday, the espresso machine has been replaced by a newer, shinier version. She nearly knocks Jon over trying to get to it first.  </p><p>“Oh my god. Oh my god! I don’t even care that we asked for a new one months ago, this thing is so fucking cool <em> and </em>it won’t blast hot steam at us for no reason.” She inspects some of the dials, reading the new options that this machine offers. She immediately starts creating new menu items in her head. “This is the best day of my life.” </p><p>To her side, Jon laughs as he fiddles with the steam wand. “I’ll tell Melanie you said that.”</p><p>“Fine. Second best day.” She straightens back up. “Did you count the drawer?”</p><p>The new machine takes some getting used to (Jon burns himself on the steam wands twice) but soon the Electric Owl is back to its original pace, making drink after drink during the morning rush. </p><p>(Sometimes Georgie thinks she might miss this place, being here next to Jon while he tries for the hundredth time to make swirls in the latte foam even though they never turn out right, but everyone moves on at some point, right?)</p><p>She’d turned in her two weeks notice on Monday and it makes her a little emotional being here, knowing she's soon be leaving the shop behind. After all, she’d started the podcast just before getting the barista job so they’d become somewhat intertwined in her head. But with What The Ghost taking off, she didn’t need the extra money as much and required the time for recording and editing. </p><p>It was as scary as it was exciting. And Georgie could never turn down a good scare.</p><p>Popping the lids onto two rather large cups, she carries them over to the pickup counter. “Order for…” She pauses for a moment to look at them, both which read: “Basira!”</p><p>A familiar woman walks up to the counter, moving with such purpose that Georgie nearly shifts to get out of her way. She doesn’t smile when she picks up her drinks, just inspects the sides where Jon has scribbled the order, then takes a drink from the one in her left hand. </p><p>“Have a good day!” Georgie says, taking a step back to clean out the portafilters. </p><p>Basira doesn’t acknowledge this, instead tilting her head slightly to the side and staring. “Where do I know your voice from?” </p><p>Georgie blinks. “Huh? Oh, I’m here most days.” She explains, but Basira does not seem convinced. </p><p>Her dark eyes pin her in place for a long moment and Georgie can’t help but feel like a butterfly encased in glass. Just when she’s about to make an excuse to step away, Basira snaps and points at her. “You’re on that one podcast. The supernatural one.” </p><p>“You listen to What The Ghost?” Now Georgie feels like she’s been hit with a sledgehammer. </p><p>While it’s not a prevalent occurrence, she has been stopped once or twice as of late by people who listen to her podcast. It’s wonderful to see her fans' joy (or just their slightly-less-intimidating expressions in Basira’s case) when they talk to her. Still, it never fails to shock her that her voice is that recognizable (or that enough people listen that her voice is recognizable in the first place).</p><p>Basira smiles, and Georgie gets the sense that it’s not an expression she makes often. “Yeah. It’s either you or the Archers, which is the only other thing my girlfriend will listen to in the car.” She rolls her eyes a little, taking another sip of her drink. “She likes your new co-host.” </p><p>Georgie can’t help but smile back. “Oh! Thank you, I’ll pass that on to her.” </p><p>Basira doesn't respond, but drops a few dollars in the tip jar then promptly disappears without another word. </p><p>At the other end of the counter, Jon laughs. “I sincerely think that’s the longest I’ve ever seen Basira talk.” </p><p>“She nearly gave me a heart attack. I’ve literally never heard her voice before.” Georgie dusts some crumbs off the counter onto the floor, promising herself she’d sweep them up later (she won’t). “She said she listens to my podcast, which is sort of…” She makes a motion that she hopes conveys the nerves and exhilaration that are currently tangled inside her stomach right now like the cables under her computer desk. </p><p>“Odd but also thrilling?” Jon finishes. </p><p>She nearly laughs. There’s a reason that, even after breaking up, they’re still friends (even if he does describe things as ‘thrilling’). She sets to work cleaning the espresso machine, the motions serving to calm her a little after the surprise encounter. </p><p>Jon takes a customer’s order and speaks as he scribbles on the cup. “You never told me, did you end up getting that sponsorship you mentioned a couple weeks back?” </p><p>“Sure did. They sent us way too many t-shirts for two people, so if you’d like one, I’m sure we have an extra-small.” </p><p>“I’m going to be so glad when you’re gone.” Jon says, but the smile on his face betrays his actual feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Four months ago, the news of Melanie King leaving Ghost Hunt UK was front page news in the paranormal community. Three months ago, she popped up again as the new co-host of the small podcast What The Ghost. Two months ago, the podcast hit the top ten charts for the first time since its inception, following an episode about a haunted sawmill. </p><p>One month ago, Ghost Hunt UK (sans Melanie King) went on an indefinite hiatus, following push back from fans.</p><p>Melanie's blindness, once complete, takes some getting used to. It’s difficult for both of them, really, but Georgie knows that whatever feelings or frustrations she has pale in comparison to Melanie’s, and that her thoughts on the matter come first. The last thing she wants to do is push any more guilt onto her after she’s worked so hard to overcome it in therapy. </p><p>They settle into a routine: recordings on Tuesday, with Melanie staying over for date night, then editing on Wednesday and posting from the queue on Thursday. Having episodes on deck helps just in case things go wrong, like the time the bus route near Melanie’s apartment was rerouted due to construction or when Georgie was called in to help after Peter never showed up to his shift. </p><p>Fridays, though, quickly become Georgie’s favorite day of the week, just because Melanie usually comes over despite the episode being finished and posted by then. She is typically armed with the excuse that she wants to keep an eye on the WTG hashtag or because she wants to see the Admiral.</p><p>(Georgie can’t blame her for that one.)</p><p>Tonight is one such night, and they’re lying in her bed with the radio playing distantly in the kitchen. Melanie is sprawled out on top of Georgie, her angular body melting against Georgie’s softer one. She’s humming along to some terrible pop song and it’s absolutely wonderful.</p><p>Georgie’s phone buzzes on the bed next to them. Melanie lifts her head off Georgie’s chest as she feels around for it. “Is someone calling you?” </p><p>Her lockscreen lights up and she takes a second to smile at the image in the background (Melanie sitting under a tree with a bright grin on her face and her white cane in the grass beside her) before reading the first notification. </p><p>“It’s a text from Jon. He says he’s going to die and he sent a photo.” Georgie says, her other hand idly running up and down Melanie’s back. </p><p>“He’s quite dramatic, isn’t he?” Melanie says with a snort. By this point, Georgie has told nearly all of her uni-Jon stories (mainly because they involve uni-Georgie, but also because uni-Jon did some <em> interesting </em>things). Her and Jon always get into an arguments about one thing or another whenever they're together, but the first question out of Jon’s mouth when she arrives at work is if Melanie is stopping by later and the first question Melanie texts after she gets out is if she had a shift with Jon that day. </p><p>(God, does she have a type?)</p><p>“He is dramatic.” Georgie agrees, clicking on the image. It’s a screenshot of Jon’s phone, showing his messages. Her jaw nearly drops when she sees the contact name. “He did it. He finally gave Martin his number.” </p><p>Melanie makes a whooping sound, pumping her fist. “Tell him I’m proud of him. Took him long enough.” </p><p>“I will.” Georgie starts to put on her best Jon impression to give the texts a dramatic reading, but Melanie pokes her in the side and she yelps instead.</p><p>“Tell him!” </p><p>“Okay!” She taps out of the photo and composes a text informing Jon that Melanie is proud of him. The typing bubble pops up and fades several times before she receives a text that just says ‘Thanks’. She snorts. </p><p>“He says thank you. Now, are you prepared for the most repressed conversation you have ever heard?” </p><p>Melanie laughs, and her body shakes against all the points where it’s pressed into Georgie. The feeling sends a warm burst of joy through her chest. “Read it. I’m ready.” </p><p>Georgie clears her throat. “Okay. Okay, so there’s a bit cut off but Martin said something about Keats, which I am just going to ignore because I don’t even know where to <em> start </em>with that. After that, he asked if Jon wanted to get dinner, and then Jon said yes and suggested a Thai place near his apartment.”</p><p>“<em>Keats</em>?” Melanie says. “Are we sure this is a text to the same guy who told me that he hates poetry because it’s ‘just rhyming and convoluted metaphors’?” </p><p>“You should have seen him the time Martin left a napkin with a haiku on it. He kept talking about how it was mediocre at best but practically jumped me when I went to throw it out.” She can’t help the laugh that escapes her. "God, now what am I going to bully him for now?" </p><p>“Did he ever make fun of you when <em>I </em>came in?” Melanie asks, a edge of mischievousness to her voice. </p><p>Georgie doesn’t answer, already feeling the way her face is heating up.</p><p>“You did! Oh my god, you had a crush on me. That’s so lame.” She’s grinning now, tapping out a beat on Georgie’s collarbone.</p><p>“You had a crush on me too!” Georgie protests. “You told me that the reason you kept showing up was because you thought I was cute even though the shop is across town for you!” </p><p>Melanie sticks her tongue out. Georgie squeezes her waist.</p><p>Her phone buzzes again. Then again.</p><p>“Jon’s flipping out again. Something about...tea?” She informs Melanie, who laughs and drops her head back down against her shoulder. </p><p>“Tell him to bother you later.” She punctuates this with a little poke on Georgie’s shoulder.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m putting the phone down.” Georgie drops her phone on her nightstand, clicking it on silent. “Oh, hey, did I tell you someone recognized me from the show today?” She asks. Melanie perks up, lifting her head up again. </p><p>Her eyes are completely cloudy now that her sight is gone. The blue that Georgie saw on the first day in the shop is gone, but that doesn’t stop her from falling into them all over again. </p><p>“No, you didn’t, that’s awesome! I can't believe my girlfriend is famous.” </p><p>Just as Georgie is about to refute the fact that she is in fact <em> not </em>famous, the Admiral meows from the floor. </p><p>“Get the cat up here.” Melanie says immediately. </p><p>Georgie whistles and pats the bed next to her. Sure enough, the Admiral leaps gracefully up onto the covers and settles next to them. </p><p>Melanie holds out her hand. At this point, it’s second nature to gently take Melanie’s wrist and guide her to where the Admiral is laying near their hips. The first touch of fur makes a smile spread across Melanie’s face. </p><p>“There you are. You’re such a good kitty, aren’t you?” Melanie asks in a falsetto, running her fingers down his back. The Admiral purrs and headbutts her hand. </p><p>“He knocked down one of my plants, so he’s not quite at ‘good’ status right now.” Georgie says, thinking back to the morning when she found one of her ferns smashed on the ground instead of sitting in the windowsill where it used to preside. </p><p>Melanie snickers. “Little evil cat.” She says, continuing to whisper high-pitched praises to Georgie’s terrible, terrible cat. </p><p>She closes her eyes, listening to the Admiral’s purring and Melanie’s words. </p><p>(They wake an hour later to Jon calling, frantically asking what to wear on his date.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you to all of you again for reading, this was my first multichap and i’m glad yall liked it so much!!<br/>comments and kudos are my anchor out of the Buried coffin!<br/>find me on tumblr @ jonbinary !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>